Historia SASUSAKU
by Luce-Uchiha
Summary: -mision  -Quien - dijeron viednose  -ustedes  -Por que?  - yo puedo ir sola es fácil  -no creo que él quiera, aparte siempre vas con proteccion eeres medico y quien mejor que él  Ambos se decicaron una mirada de complicidad  -iran como anbus    MISION Y M
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: verdaderos enemigos.**

Un par de anbus, que como su protector frontal lo indicaba provenían de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, ellos se encontraban en una misión de alto nivel estaban brincando de árbol en árbol rumbo a su misión la cual consistía en dos partes la primera: obtener un pergamino de mucho valor para realizar un ninjutsu medico para tratar un enfermedad muy contagiosa y peligrosa que se estaba dando en una de las aldeas considerada como amiga para Konoha, la segunda: ir a dicha aldea a tratar a los enfermos y crear un antídoto por si se seguía propagando.

Los anbus eran un hombre y un mujer alrededor de unos 22 años de edad, los cuales ya tenían experiencia trabajando juntos y en equipo como de los había enseñado su sensei desde pequeños aunque por un tiempo estuvieron separados, y a una le costó mucho llegar a confiar en él pero con el pasar del tiempo logro volver aganarse su confianza.

La chica usaba una blusa sin magas antes de llagar a los hombros, de cuello alto y pegado negro, unos guantes que le quedaban un tanto arriba del codo del mismo color que la blusa, una falda rasgada por delante y por detrás y a los lados pero en los lados sujetos por una cintilla de color rosa(como la que usa en el shippuden), un short negro por debajo, su porta kunais, unas botas de color negro daba a lucir su cuerpo, todo esto con los típicos protectores anbu de metal y por ultimo en su máscara se dibujaba un dragón.

El usa una camisa de cuello alto parecido a la de ella de color negro, guantes arriba del codo pero se cortaban a la altura de su muñeca dejando su meno libre y pantalones negros, vendas en las pantorrillas con ajustadores y zapatos del mismo color que la camisa, su porta kunais y una katana sujeta en su espalda todo esto con los protectores comunes de metal y en su máscara de porcelana se dibujaba al igual que en el de la chica un dragón ambos tenían el mismo animal chino como símbolo de unidad y que eran como uno mismo.

saku: sasuke- dijo la chica sintiendo la presencia algo lejana de algunos ninjas.

Sasuke: -asintiendo y tomando un aspecto serio, en un momento cerró los ojos y al otro los abrió- sharingan- haciendo que sus ojos azabache se tornaran de un color carmesí, esto para poder sentir la fuerza de los que ahora eran sus enemigos- no son nada que cuidarnos sakura, sin embargo –fijando su vista como a los árboles- hay uno que es un tanto más fuerte, pero de ese me encargo yo, está bien...? –el azabache sabia que solo en parte era cierto eso ya que los enemigos eran fuertes sin embargo no quería preocuparla

Saku: -viéndolo con una cara de "que crees que yo no puedo con él o que" sin embargo conocía la razón por la que lo hacía, así que solo le resto aceptar lo que él decía- está bien, pero no creas que no voy a hacer nada ehh

Sasu: -dando una sonrisa de lado y dando media vuelta- preparate –parándose en un árbol esperando a sus enemigos con su típica actitud de suficiencia.

Saku:- ocultándose en un árbo, como parte de una estrategia-

En eso en alguna parte no muy lejos de ellos se acercaba unos 22 ninjas los cueles iban bien preparados para cualquier eventualidad eran hombres contratados para pararles a cualquier ninja que se le plantara tenía que ser fuertes ya que conocían que Konoha no mandaría a un simple shinobi.

**N/A: **para no poner por el momento nombres, para indicar que es un enemigo usare "..."

...: estense preparados pareces que este tipo tiene fuerza (recuerden que no ve a sakura porque está escondida ) – ya podrían ver al anbu a lo lejos.

Sasu: - había desactivado el sharingan y esperaba paciente a sus enemigos)

Todos se pararon a dos árboles de sasuke y el vio como 22 hombres que se paraban enfrente de él deseoso de creer poder vencerle

...: vaya al parecer Konoha no...? –viendo su atuendo- parece que nos subestimo miren para nosotros solo han enviado a un shinobi patético no creen..?- todos lo demás riéndose.

Sasu: - sonriendo por debajo de la máscara comenzando desenvainar su katana

...: vaya vaya miren y todavía pretendes hacer el intento – en tono burlón volteando a ver a sus camaradas, pero en ese momento fugaz sintió un punzante dolor de pecho era una espada que se la habían encajado y antes de morir pudo ver a aquel anbu

Sakura que aun se encontraba escondida esperando el momento adecuado para entrar y dar un buen ataque al enemigo, observaba como sasuke derrotaba a varios y otros se arrinconaban y ahí vio el momento perfecto para su entrada comenzó a cargar chakra en su mano, corrió como un sigilo y cerca de aquellos hambres pego un fuerte golpe en el piso logrando que este se partiera y que los hombres cayeran, sin embargo unos cuantos lograron salir.

Sasuke vio como sakura daba su golpe y como unos tipos se colocaban frente a ella mientras el peleaban con unos cuantos él conocía la verdadera capacidad de estos tipos – sharingan- dijo

... 1:- en unos árboles un tanto lejos de ahí abriendo los ojos al alcanzar a oír eso- vaya escuchaste... un uchiha

... 2 : asintiendo- cierto prepárate y también al parecer su linda amiguita parece ser fuerte, demasiado fuerte, se me hace muy familiar –mirando con un deje de lujuria a la pelirosa.

Sasu: - frunciendo el ceño- así que hay más hmp... deben de ser algo buenos ya que no sentía su presencia, al parecer esos son nuestros verdaderos enemigos-pensó

Sakura estaba terminando con sus encargados dando unas patadas ágilmente con su súper fuerza y al terminar se acomodo el cabello de manera grácil como ella sabía, en eso se acerco sasuke que ya había acabo "con lo que le había tocado"

Sasu: - acercándose al oído de sakura- ten cuidado esto aun no ha terminado, nuestros enemigos están por haya estos son más fuertes – señalo con la mirada en punto exacto ya que la ojijade se había volteado para verlo de frente.

... 1: parece que se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia- viendo a su colega

...2 : si... qué te parece si entramos en acción...- el otro tipo asiente y se va preparando pero antes de que se vaya le tapa el paso- ey! pero déjame a la muñequita de rosa a mi- con un expresión acechante


	2. sakura

Capitulo 2: ¡...SAKURA...!

... 1: -con algo de disgusto-Jump... así que quieres algo de diversión verdad- el otro sonríe con cara de malicia- bueno no me opondré esta vez mmmmm – dijo mirando a la pelirosa- te llevas un buen partido... diviértete- se acercaron a los dos anbus

Sasu: - acercándose al oído de sakura- ten cuidado esto aun no ha terminado, nuestros enemigos están por haya, estos son más fuertes – señalo con la mirada en punto exacto ya que la ojijade se había volteado para verlo de frente.

Saku: - asintió y analizo lo que le decía sasuke se acercó a su oído y le dijo – no te preocupes tendré cuidado – sintiendo ya la presencia de los dos tipos. No importaba si eran muy fuertes en cualquier misión que iba con sasuke siempre salía bien y se sentía cómoda con su presencia

Sasu: más vale que así sea, pero no seas tan obstinada recuerda que aquí estoy - volteo a ver a los tipos y tomo con una mano su katana que aún estaba envainada. Él sabía que sakura esa muy buena para estaba en su contra vejarla sola y que hiciera cosas peligrosas aunque fuera una de las mejores kunoichis

Sakura estiro sus dedos dando aire de que estaba calentando y se le puso frente al tipo "2" a manera de reto, sonriendo debajo de la máscara, algo confiada su sus habilidades ya quien se habían enfrentado a tipos más fuiertes.

... 2: vaya preciosa de verdad crees poder conmigo- dijo estando en frente de la pelirosa

Sakura por debajo de la máscara tenía una venita resaltada, aunque cada vez que peleaba tenia que salir uno con sus estupideces, por su parte sasuke apretó los puños ante aquella palabra con la que el tipo describió a sakura, y no por qué no lo fuera si no que solo él podía verla y hablarle de esa forma.

Estos tipos eran fuertes ya que les aguantaban el paso a ellos dos, llevaban cerca de media hora peleando el enemigo de sasuke ya estaba cansándose pero al parecer era el más débil de las dos. Así que con sakura estaba el tipo más fuerte, su contrincante no dejaba pasar ni un golpe y siempre le hacía burla con un piropo lo cual así enfurecer a sasuke y para sakura no era del total agrado

- Con sasuke

...1. vaya eres bueno niñito supongo que te debe de ayudar mucho tu barrerita de sangre... el sharingan verdad...?

Sasuke no dijo nada únicamente se dedico a atacarlo con una bola de fuego (no me acuerdo del nombre)

Con sakura que se encontraba agitada y retirada del lugar donde estaba sasuke - vaya el tipo si qué da pelea y como en mis golpes se gasta chakra esto me no va a seguir conviniendo por mucho- pensó

...2 : vamos lindura es todo lo que tienes para darme- con un tono burlon y lujurioso se fue acercando a la ojijade la cual en repuesta a su "alago" concentro el chakra en su puño derecho y corrió hacia él, sin embargo el tipo la detuvo con su gran mano rodeando el puño de la anbu era la primera vez que alguien le detenía el puño, se sorprendió ya que los golpes siempre se los había esquivado ella realmente no creyó que él podría..

Así tomada del puño el tipo la tomo fuerte sin que ella pudiera liberarse, la azoto en el piso el cual hizo un estruendo, del mismo puño la levanto (no la había soltado ok) y la pego hacia él y con su otra mano le tomo la cintura

...2: la comenzo a besar en el cuello – esta mascara estúpida te estorba – diciendo pesto par adespues quitársela brutamente- vaya! tenía razón tienes una cara preciosa mamacita

Saku:- cuando me sostuvo la mano se empezó a sentir algo raro y estuvo bueno el porrazo que le metieron contra el piso, huy pero lo que más me repudia más me asco es tener a este tipo besándole el cuello, como si yo le perteneciera " como se atrevía que asco", pero por que no puedo defenderme ¿por qué? no siento mi fuerza para quitarme a este tipo, que esta estaba haciendo acaso él tenía algo especial, en eso le quito le máscara dejando expuesta su identidad el tipo quedo muy cerca de ella – q-que me haces maldi-dito

...2: preciosa no le ves... tu chakra es todo mío- le dijo esto susurrándole al oído a lo que sakura abrió de golpe los ojos

*************************En otra parte del bosque****************************

Sasuke había escuchado el fuerte estruendo se oyó no muy lejos sin embargo sabía que provenía de la pelea que entablaba sakura en esos momentos de quien más podría ser–sakura- pensó preocupado

Sasu: -haciendo sellos rápidamente con sus manos- chidori touken- son su espada dirigió el ataque a su enemigo dándole el tiro de gracia se acerco a el y lo vio a los ojos- ni siquiera has visto mi verdadero poder no es necesario decirlo pero... no estaba usando mi sharingan

...1: sonriendo con malicia- jump... ya no te preocupes po-por mi – escupiendo sangre- pr-preocupate – se mordió el labio- po-por tu preciosa amiguita

Sasu: maldito – dijo con rabia clavando la espada en el pecho y ando a correr , lo único que pasaba por su mente- sakura...

Con sakura se encontraba cada vez más debilitada sentía como el tipo comenzaba a tocarla ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de carisias bruscas y sin amor, se sentía de lo peor por no ser capaz de defenderse y el tipo cada vez le quitaba más su chakra, sus parpados comenzaban a abrirse y a cerrase, sus labio susurraron- sasuke-kun...- por favor perdoname por ser debil ante este tipo y no poder defenderme de lo que me hace, maldito degraciado- pensó sakura cerradolo los ojos haciendo que unas lagrimas salieran

Sasuke iba a todo lo que daban sus piernas para llegar hasta donde estaba sakura, quería ver si estaba en peligro de por si ya estaba preocupado por ella y con lo que le dijo aquel bastardo, sintió como un chakra bajaba drásticamente y otro aumentaba concidarablemente...conocía muy bien el chakra de sakura, al llegar ahí sintió como la rabia lo inundaba al ver aquel tipo tan cerca de ella y de esa manera tocándola, casi besándola que demonios se creía el hijo de... –sakura-, sasuke alcanzo a ver lo último que decía sus labios antes de caer rendida por la falta de chakra dijo su nombre y aquel tipo se aprovechaba de ella por no tener fuerza ya que si la tuviera pobre se aquel tipo, como s eatrevia a tocarla y de pura rabia se le activo el sharingan comenzó a hacer sellos- chidori- se escucho alrededor el chillar de mil aves y así llamo la atención del bastardo que lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa y un dejo de superioridad

...1: oliendo el cabello rosado de sakura- ahora es mia – tocando su muslo(el de ella ok u.u)- no crees que es una preciosura verdad chico

Sasu: con la rabia que no la podía contener- hijo de.. SUELTALA...- aun con el chidori en mano- el tipo lo miraba a los ojos a lo que sasuke aprovecho- mageykyo sharinga- atrapándolo en su genjutsu...y dejando de hacer el chidori...

En aquel lugar que todo se tronaba de un color rojo y que solo unos cuantos conocían aun siendo parte del clan Uchiha, se encontraba aquel hombre que se había atrevido a tocar a sakura – como se atrevía- pensó sasuke, el hombre se encontraba calvado a un cruz (igual que kakashi en el capitulo que itachi usa el mageykyo con él cuando va a Konoha), sasuke se encontraba enfrente de él dispuesto a causarle un dolor que lo llevaría a la muerte no sin antes sufrir por lo que había hecho..


End file.
